Matuxas
Matuxas is a player on Betalands server. In discord he changes his name and profile picture quite often, but he always try to have a character of some Scientist (Nowadays, he's Bill Nye). He's trying to be helpful, and his most beloved thing to do in Betalands is exploring the map and adding coords of the towns that he has found into the Archives in Pancevo. Not much is known about his personal life, although his real name is Matt. History Matuxas joined Betalands in 7th of December. Immediately after his registering he was welcomed by a player named TheTrueChewy. Chewy invited him to his town called Truopolis. At the start everything went smoothly and quetly. He tried to help his neighbours of the town, even build several houses. Unfortunately, Chewy had conflicts with other towns, so Truopolis reputation was not the best. Because many players who joined Truopolis would leave server forever, town died and Chewy dissapeared. Now He's the last one left, who lived in Truopolis and still plays on the server. After the town died, Matuxas joined a nearby town called Hillville Residence. Matuxas was still sad that his fisrt town died so quickly, but other players finally changed his mind about Truopolis. After some time Matuxas got an idea to revive it. Sweetz gave him mayorship of Truopolis, but after some time of making a town ready to be active once again, he talked understood that he's not ready to be a mayor. Somehow after some time, he lost his mayorship. Why? He doesn't know till this day. After this, even Hillville died, so Matuxas has finally lived in 2 dead towns. After then, he saw a player named Xerut saying that he's reviving a town called Pancevo. Xerut showed him how the town looked like and Matuxas wanted to be part of it. Matuxas wanted Pancevo to be more decorated, so he built around 7 fountains all across the town, which made Pancevo a town with the most fountains. One day he climbed upstairs to the 2nd floor of Pancevo's town hall and saw the archives, which had many town coords. He and Xerut joined to search up for more towns, sometimes they would even locate ones which were lost for many months and noone would even know about them. Matuxas also participated in the great Trinity server grief, tho didn't do alot of damage. After new drama Matuxas still can't decide should he leave BL and move somewhere, or to stay and wait until it all ends for once and for all. Bases (Old map) Matuxas has 6 bases scattered all across the Betalands: 1.A house in Hillville residence 2. A ship in town of Corsair 3. A medieval style house in Pancevo 4. A secret base of Port Khazard 5. Base in Truopolis which he cant do anything in anymore as he's not an assistant in Truopolis 6. A penthouse in Swagland Bases (New map) =1. A house in New Swagland = Category:Personal Info